


依存

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 他不会再讨厌红色了。
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 6





	依存

亚瑟·摩根不喜欢红色。  
颜色本身并无意义，令他不喜的是颜色所引申出来的记忆。子弹穿过人体的一瞬间，血肉和破裂的骨头交织在一起成为一团浑浊的红。躺倒在地上，身下慢慢扩散开的暗红血泊渗透进烂泥地里，无论是朋友还是敌人，土匪还是富豪，到了临终时都是一样狼狈。  
在看到妻儿那两座小小坟墓的时候，他好像也看见了红色。血从泥土里渗出来，脚踩的土地变得潮湿，但那不是真的，因为他们早就被埋葬，而被洗劫一空的小屋里只有厚厚的灰尘，空气里满是破败的味道。他想自己看见的红色其实是死亡。  
红色是死亡的颜色，他一直都这么觉得。  
约翰·马斯顿出现在营地里的时候很苍白，纸白的脸同浆洗过的被单一样毫无血色，嘴唇仿佛与面部肌肤融为一体，颜色淡的都快看不出轮廓。黑色的头发湿漉漉的贴在脸上，指甲缝里全是污泥。何西阿的外套披在他身上，风吹起来，整件衣服都在晃动，看起来颇为滑稽。  
看起来只是又一个破碎的、被达奇顺手救下的可怜孩子，但当亚瑟走近，约翰抬头对上他的视线，深色瞳孔里有一团小小的，小小的火焰。那是对活下去的渴望，火焰刺痛了他，令他想到很久以前，还没有试图用冷漠对抗全世界的自己。  
他看着约翰惨白的脸，突然有些心痛。

后来好长一段时间他们都呆在一起。达奇是个只管救不管养的，何西阿忙着寻找那些只需用脑不需动手的好营生，一时抽不出时间。最后照顾约翰的任务就这么顺理成章落到亚瑟头上。亚瑟倒并不敷衍了事，很尽心地教约翰射击骑马。森林里的风总是带着寒气，露珠还未消尽的早晨，亚瑟会去帐篷里把约翰叫醒。大约是因为长期挨饿，约翰的个子始终不如同龄人那么高，有时登不上马，他既不抱怨也不求助，只站在一边皱着眉头，似乎是在对自己发脾气。亚瑟会先把他抱上马再坐到他身后，穿过薄雾弥漫的林地，麋鹿与飞鸟结伴而过。马背颠簸，亚瑟的胸膛贴在约翰的后背上，感受着他单薄的脊背。约翰很容易对自己生气，细瘦的胳膊端枪久了就开始小幅度地颤抖，几次打不中瓶子，他眼中的急躁便浓郁起来。亚瑟见他这样，也不说风凉话，只是站在他背后，伸手托着他的胳膊，像一件斗篷，或是一床巨大的棉被那样把约翰从背后环抱住。  
“没事的，马斯顿。”他声音很轻，从约翰的头顶飘落下去：“看前面就好。”  
约翰还在看前面，他也看着，心却飞得很远。

这样的日子持续了一段时间，何西阿终于忙完手上的事，开始对亚瑟简单粗暴的教学方法提出异议：“我多少也是教了你识字的，你这是要把他变成个只会打劫的傻子？”  
亚瑟怎么听都觉得何西阿口中只会打劫的傻子是在说自己，但他理论不过何西阿，翻了翻白眼，从他桌上顺了本书就去找约翰。那是一本残破的诗集，亚瑟翻开才发现。他讨厌诗歌，因为诗歌抽象不知所云，而他无法解释任何一个句子，但何西阿已经走远，他也只好耐着性子读下去。  
“……世界充满泪水非你能知晓。”他抬头，发现约翰也在看他。  
“那是什么意思？”约翰的眼睛很亮。亚瑟硬着头皮按自己的理解说：“……大概意思就是这世上充满苦难，但你不知道它们存在。”  
他的眼神黯淡了些，语气很认真：“怎么会有人不知道苦难的存在？”  
亚瑟半张着嘴，想说不知道却又咽了下去。他们都是苦难青睐的对象，但，要怎么解释，“我们”才是真正的异类，“我们”应该消失，而被爱浇灌出的笑颜才是世界该有的样子？难道一个因为饥饿不得不偷东西的孩子就不值得被爱？  
“有些人。”亚瑟顿了顿，说话有些艰难：“他们很幸运，不需要遭受我们经历过的那些事。”  
约翰轻轻点了一下头：“哦。”他侧着头，像在思考，许久没说话，末了微微地笑起来，淡白的嘴唇弯成一个弧度：“我其实也挺幸运的，能遇到达奇和你。”  
亚瑟没有笑，只是轻轻地叹气。约翰眼中小小的火焰又跳动起来，鲜活的、温暖的情感，他知道自己想要拥有这些，他在寒冬中等待太久了。  
营地里的人都聚在另一头玩牌，随着风传来零碎的嬉笑。亚瑟凑近约翰，越来越近，几乎能感受到约翰浅浅的呼吸喷到自己的鼻翼。他的目光逡巡过他消瘦的脸颊和深黑的头发，最后停在懵懂的眼中。  
亚瑟吻了他，他的嘴唇不如亚瑟想象得那么凉，甚至是微热的。他没有后退，也没有反抗，于是亚瑟也没有中止这个吻。  
一个错误，他想，又或者准确地说，一桩罪行。亚瑟明白约翰的顺从或许是惧怕自己，又或者是完全不懂发生了什么，但老天在上，亚瑟·摩根迄今为止的生命中已犯下太多罪孽，沾满鲜血的双手也可以再去拥抱另一个人。他带着约翰在林荫树影中穿行，马蹄踢踏作响。胸膛贴着脊背，两颗心在亲近的距离中砰砰直跳。在被阴影环绕，连羚羊与麋鹿的身影都消失无踪的密林深处，黑色外套铺在地上，约翰躺在上面，凝视着亚瑟渴望的眼睛。急促的呼吸接连不断打在脖颈，他挠了挠脖子，而亚瑟已经贴得很近。  
他看着约翰，这个始终沉默寡言的少年眼中跳动着不安，但又有一点希冀。天光渐暗，地平线尽头是玫瑰色的晚霞，晚霞倒映在约翰深色的瞳孔中，似是一团红色的火焰。裤子被解开，宽大的衬衫卷上肩头，亚瑟看着眼前苍白的躯体，每一次呼吸都能勾勒出肋骨的形状，他想到了那句诗，这是一个充满泪水与苦难的世界。  
“我不想伤害你。”他的声音很嘶哑。  
约翰只是摇头，手指用力抓住亚瑟的手臂，动作出卖了他的紧张心情，但他没有放手，于是亚瑟也不管不顾地亲吻他，看着平日里惨淡的嘴唇变得微微红肿，有淡淡的粉色。

那天之后亚瑟和约翰总是一起消失，他们在营地里的时候并没有表现得多么亲近，有时一整天也说不上一句话，但事情变了就是变了。达奇没发觉，或许发觉了但没说，何西阿只是给了亚瑟一个告诫的眼神，至于其他人，他们的想法亚瑟并不在意。  
在镇子里逗留的时间变得愈发珍贵，一个独立的房间和一张温暖的床成为他们栖息的乐土。有时候，在夜晚，约翰会从急促的喘息和痛苦的呜咽中惊醒，骇然地捂着脖子，冷汗顺着额头滴到床单上。亚瑟被他吵醒，却没有一点惊诧，只是拉着他的胳膊把他再拖回被窝里继续睡觉，这几乎算是一种本能反应。月光透过薄薄的窗纱洒在房间里，照亮滚过的酒瓶和堆在鞋边的衣服，外套挂在床脚，已有一半滑落在地上。蜷缩在亚瑟的怀抱里，约翰偶尔会小声诉说他仍旧会梦见的濒死时刻，脚下木板被抽离，脖子上的绳圈决绝地勒断他的脊椎。亚瑟一语不发的听着，在他短暂的发言结束后握住他的手，轻轻吻过他冒出胡渣的下巴，被头发盖住的耳廓和额头。  
“没事的，约翰。”他的声音近乎耳语：“我在这里。”  
他听着约翰从急促渐渐平缓的呼吸，听见他小声说，亚瑟，谢谢你。他沉默着注视着墙壁上的月光，不要说谢谢，他想，我不值得你道谢。约翰不会明白的，但亚瑟知道他给自己带来了什么，约翰的存在令亚瑟找到活着的实感，证实了他的心仍会为某个人跳动。在每天都可能是最后一天的日子里，他们流亡在一个又一个无处容身的城镇，找寻破坏性的快乐。  
但他仍不知道约翰真正的想法是怎样。约翰不会对亚瑟说“不”，但也不会主动要求什么。大多数时候，当亚瑟看向他，探寻着他眼中小小的光芒时，约翰就能明白他的意思。在晨曦初露的林地，约翰坐在岩石上等待，迎着阳光留给亚瑟一个柔和的侧脸。他总是等待的那个人，在旅店的房间，没有开灯，就这么倚靠着墙壁，等待亚瑟走进来关上房门，才微微抬头迎接一个落下来的吻。他愿意等待却不主动亲吻，这样消极的顺从另亚瑟疑惑，或是有些患得患失。只有当他看见约翰的眼睛被情欲冲击到只剩茫然，粉色的嘴唇微微张开，在喘息中舌尖无意识地舔过牙齿，他才几乎能够确定，约翰是愿意与他在一起的。  
也许答案并不重要，他想，又或者他只是不愿意去探究，他不知道如果答案不是他想要的那个，他该怎么做。所以他沉默了，只是等待着，直到意外来临的那一天。

意外降临的那天，天气很好，灿烂的阳光令街边乞丐都露出些微笑意。晴天似乎令所有人都变得和气，但并不能阻止平克顿的脚步。所以他们还是失败了，从来没有完美的计划，只有失控和混乱。  
他从这失败的劫案中死里逃生，亚瑟并不觉得惊恐，反倒是出奇地冷静，或许因为是这种场面他见过太多次。他们失败了，有人死去。他的脑袋大概有什么地方破了，血流进眼睛，世界一片深红。他看着那个才加入没几个月的少年倒在地上毫无生气，仿佛看到了约翰的影子。于是他终于回过神来，仿佛沉睡的蛇从漫长冬眠中苏醒，他的感情回来了，带着对逝去者对哀悼和求生的意志，他骑上马不顾一切地向营地赶去。  
幸好不是约翰，在马背上他反反复复想着这句话，有那么一瞬惊觉自己的这个念头自私而冷血，但他无法控制自己不去这么想。  
从马背上摔下来的时候他终于看到约翰，约翰的脸红彤彤的，随即他意识到是自己的眼睛出了问题。努力眨了眨眼，他被人抬到床上，约翰只是低着头跟在后头。  
“别哭。”他嘶声说道。  
“我没有哭。”约翰抬头，他确实没有哭，但不知怎么的，亚瑟就是有他在哭泣的错觉。  
苏珊很快离开了，何西阿和达奇也去忙自己的事，帐篷里只剩约翰和他做伴，他有点想说些话安慰他，但又找不到话头。这场景说什么都不合适，约翰甚至都没有问他好不好。  
过了很久，久到亚瑟觉得自己快睡着了，约翰突然站起来，慢慢走到他面前。这会儿他的眼睛看东西还有点模糊，所以不知道他的表情究竟怎么样，就在他想开口询问的时候，柔软的触感覆上双唇，亚瑟在血腥中品尝到甜蜜的滋味。  
这是第一次，约翰主动亲吻亚瑟。这个吻并不短暂，纠缠过后约翰的嘴唇被亚瑟脸上的血染得通红。亚瑟有些惊讶：“你以前不会这么做。”  
“我不知道。”约翰的眼睛瞟向一边，很犹豫的样子：“我从来没有拥有过什么。”  
亚瑟的头很晕，自然没有多余的力气去思考话语背后的含义，只是沉默着等待他的解释。  
“我只是……我不想失去你。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我本来以为，如果不那么亲近，你离开的时候我就不会太难过。”他垂着头，身影散发着沮丧的气息：“但是我看到你现在的样子，还是很难过。我很怕你会死，所以……”  
所以，就是这样，从未拥有便谈不上失去，所有的回避与沉默一瞬间都得到了答案。  
“不要离开我。”  
亚瑟小声叹息，伸手捏了捏约翰的脸颊，在他脸上印出一块难看的血污。约翰没有躲开，只是担忧地看着他。  
“别担心，我不会离开你的。”  
他的眼中仍满是担忧，但鲜红的唇角终于勾起一抹笑。他看着约翰泪光闪烁的微笑，沾了血迹的唇角令人想起雨后泛着水光的玫瑰。这是他第一次见约翰嘴唇通红的样子，依然与健康沾不上边，但他觉得很美。  
他想，自己大概不会再讨厌红色了。


End file.
